


Camera-shy

by StrangeNoise



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Famous Richie Tozier, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Photo Shoots, Pomeranians causing chaos, Somewhat holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeNoise/pseuds/StrangeNoise
Summary: Richie and Eddie try to take a nice picture to promote Richie's upcoming Easter special. Unfortunately, the stars of the shoot don't want to cooperate...
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Camera-shy

„Goddammit, Richie, hold still!“

„I wanna see you try to stay still with two tiny dogs in your lap!”

“You’re struggling more than they are!”

“That is _so_ not true!”

With an exasperated huff, Eddie let his phone sink and rolled his eyes at his partner. Richie was currently sat on the couch in their living room, their Pomeranians, Abby and Pup, in his lap and a frown on his face. It was true, the dogs were struggling quite a bit. Usually, they weren’t too complicated when it came to their little impromptu photoshoots. Especially Abby, who must have been some old Hollywood diva in a previous life, didn’t mind having her picture taken countless times any other day. But today, the two were unhappy. Eddie suspected it might be the hairbands with the bunny ears on top. It could also be the shirts. Pup hated those but he’d never made such a fuss about it before. In any case, something was wrong with the dogs today and it was beginning to become really exhausting. 

All Richie and Eddie wanted was to take a cute little promo picture of Richie and the Poms for his social media channels. As it turned out over the past year, nothing helped sell merch and tickets more than two easily excited Pomeranian siblings. Their Instagram account had surpassed Richie’s in followers just last month and the amount of merch in his shop that had Abby and Pup on it in some way had skyrocketed. It only made sense that Richie and Eddie wanted to use their fame to promote Richie’s upcoming Easter special appropriately – or inappropriately? – titled _The second cumming_. They had even made custom shirts for the Pomeranians and put the hairbands with bunny ears on them to fit the Easter theme. But for some reason, Abby and Pup didn’t feel like cooperating today.

“Maybe we should get rid of the ears”, Richie suggested, trying to drag Pup, who was currently trying to bite at Abby’s bunny ears, away from her but not out of frame. He looked tired of the shoot as well. Of the three of them, Richie was the one, who had the least amount of patience for sitting still until a good photo was taken. It was easier when Eddie was nearby because they could banter and it helped catch Richie’s charm if he was all blushy and happy from arguing back and forth with Eddie while his picture was being taken. But right now, both men were too frustrated for joking or poking fun at each other. They had been at it for almost an hour now and it was getting ridiculous.

“Yeah, sure, maybe that’ll help”, Eddie sighed and got his phone ready to take pictures again. Richie carefully took Pup’s hairband off but while he put it to the side, he let go of the Pomeranian for one second and that was all Pup needed. 

At the speed of light, he bolted forward and dug his teeth into one of the ears that were still tied to Abby’s head through the headband. He growled and pulled on it as Abby began to yap and tried to move in the other direction. Richie was still holding onto her with his other hand, though, preventing Abby from escaping her brother’s teeth. Everything quickly turned into a scuffle on Richie’s lap that only ended when Richie yelped and shoved both dogs off himself almost violently.

“Son of a bitch”, he whined and rubbed at a spot high on his upper thigh, “What the fuck, Pup?! That was far too close to my balls.” On the ground in front of Richie, Pup flinched but otherwise looked up at him with his most innocent expression while Richie glared down at him. A little to the side, Abby retreated to her doggie bed, head held high but headband now askew. The image was just too absurd, and Eddie burst into laughter. Richie joined a moment later and for the next several minutes they were just howling and trying to catch their breath.

“I think we better call it a day”, Eddie suggested. He was a little disappointed that they hadn’t managed to get a proper picture but before the Poms actually bit off something important, it was better to just stop and post tomorrow instead. Nevertheless, he opened his phone’s gallery to check if maybe there was something they could use after all.

“Yeah, I guess”, Richie agreed, still rubbing at his leg, “My career’s important but not important enough to sacrifice my nuts.” 

“What a tragic loss that’d be”, Eddie commented absent-mindedly as he scrolled through the pictures. Then, suddenly, the latest bunch of them loaded and were added to the gallery. He must have had his finger on the release as the Poms began to lose their shit in Richie’s lap because there was a series of pictures from that particular moment. Most of them were a blurry mess but one caught Eddie’s eye.

“Richie, I think we have a winner”, he said and turned his phone to show the picture to Richie. It was only slightly blurry at the edges and perfectly captured the moment Pup had buried his teeth in one of Abby’s bunny ears and began pulling. Pup’s face was scrunched up from the effort of trying to pull the ears off Abby’s head while his sister looked almost comically shocked. The only part of Richie that was visible was a bit of his chest and the hand that was still trying to hold Abby in place. Of course, no one would be able to see that the shirts the Poms were wearing were merch either, but the picture was just too perfect not to choose it.

“Oh, yes, we should totally use the moment just before I almost got my balls bit off to advertise my stuff”, Richie commented dryly but the grin on his face made it clear that he was more than on board with using this picture. 

“Just add some stupid caption about fighting during the holidays and be done with it”, Eddie said and rose to his feet from where he had been kneeling in front of the couch until now, “If you get it done in under five minutes I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom so I can kiss your ouchie all better.” He left the room with a wink and couldn’t help the snort that escaped him as he heard Richie drop his phone.

Maybe the photo shoot hadn’t started out great, but they had still gotten a nice picture to use and a flimsy reason to engage in some adult fun and that was all Eddie cared for right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and you can always say hi on twitter @NoiseStrangest !


End file.
